


Magic 8-Ball

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Vriska finds out that her magic 8-balls have an even better use.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Magic 8-Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory 'don't try this at home, you will tear something'.

Vriska grit her teeth in both fear and anticipation, holding her spread asshole over the biggest dildo she owned, easing the lubed tip inside. To her relief, the training had paid off, and she could fit the fist sized tip into her stretched ass, the troll trying to hold back any clenching that would force the tip out.  
"Ffffuuuuck~"

Vriska tried her best not to clench as she slowly moved down, sinking her hips lower and lower until she could feel her heels against her ass. Just as slowly she gently lifted herself back up, feeling the pressure inside of her ease as she rose up. The girl sank back down again, groaning a little as she slowly bounced up and down, idly fingering her wet pussy as she moved. She could feel the huge dildo pound her cunt through her ass, Vriska barely able to fit her fingers into her pussy with the way it filled her up. Face flushing, the girl began to bounce quicker, eager body tingling with heat as she took the entire thick length.

"Yeeeessssssss~" She moaned, moving like an animal in heat, bending over and taking it on all fours. With a loud 'pop', the tip slid out of her ass, leaving Vriska gaping wide, the troll panting and shaking her ass for more. Just as she was about to plug her hole, her elbow nudged one of her 8-balls and an idea flashed through her head.

She reached out and grabbed 4 of her magic 8-balls, rolling them towards her and sitting on her knees before squirting a generous amount of lube on the balls and pressing it against her twitching asshole, groaning a little as she felt herself spread wide over the unyielding plastic. It definitely hurt, the way it stretched her open, but the way it pushed against her rim and her inner walls felt undeniably amazing. It wasn't long before she got enough inside of her for the rest to slide in, Vriska whining out a little as she felt it suck up into her ass.

The troll could feel the odd shape of the magic 8-ball pull against her insides and press her thin, but she wanted to try more and stretch herself to the limit. Vriska clutched two more 8-balls and re-positioned herself until she was sitting on them, one ball stacked on the other, the top orb pressing into her already twitching asshole. She could feel it push against the ball that was already inside her as she sunk down, the magic 8-balls shifting and rolling inside her in just the right way. Inner muscles clamping down on the balls, she could feel them clack against each other, her body trying to squeeze out and clamp down on the solid plastic, which sent waves of pleasure through her body.

"Holy..."

She struggled to press the third ball into her, the two balls trying pushing it out before she could get it halfway inside, the resistance her body put up feeling incredible. Vriska began moving around and trying to position herself so she could get it in, desperately pushing herself as much as she could. She tried laying on her back, squatting, sitting, laying on her stomach, and eventually the troll managed to get it in by laying on her side with her ass cheeks spread, squirming as she wriggled it inside her. The troll let out a low moan as she let the three balls sit inside of her, her body clamping and twitching around them in the best way.

There were a few seconds where she just laid there, moaning, feeling the bulges on her stomach and the way every accidental clench and twitch set her nerves on fire. Vriska HAD to get the final ball in. She grabbed the slippery ball and rubbed it against her abused entrance, trying her best to push it in without forcing it. The other balls were pushed and moved around her insides, stretching and pulling her to her limit until her stomach throbbed. A moan escaped her lips as the final ball danced at her entrance, sliding back and forth as her twitching asshole tried its best to squeeze shut with all of the pressure, the shape of the 8-ball stretching her open one second and disappearing inside of her next.

She moved her hand down to her asshole and PUSHED the ball further inside of her, biting her lip as she let her fingers keep it there, rammed inside her, pushing all the other balls with it. In ecstasy as her insides were stretched beyond relief, Vriska started fingering herself with her free hand, feeling the unyielding balls that were stuffed inside of her push against her fingers as they closed up her cunt. Her fingers pushed in and out of both holes, the alternating movement making her pant loudly as her breaths turned into moans, orgasm coming closer.

Vriska could do nothing as her body was set on a collision course to cum, every twitch of her muscles and arch of her back sending more jolts of pleasure through her. When she came her mind went blank as electricity rocked her mind, Vriska moaning-no- _screaming_ out as her insides clamped down on the balls and her world went white. 

"FuuuuUUUUCK!!!!!!!!~"

It took a few moments for her body to come down from the aftershocks, chest rising and falling with every breath as they deepened, Vriska opening her eyes as she was brought back to Alternia. She sluggishly moved to turn on her side, but was greeted by a pain in her gut, and she remembered the four 8-balls stretching her thin. With a groan, she got on her hands and knees and spread her legs, biting her lip as she began to _push_. She felt the balls shift inside of her, clacking together as they were pushed towards her asshole, rolling along her inner walls in the best way possible. With some effort, she managed to get the balls to the rim of her asshole, and Vriska could feel it stretch her hole to its limits once more before falling to the floor with a wet 'clack', and two other balls quickly followed suit, pulling her abused hole wide before falling to the floor, Vriska moaning out.

The last ball inside of her took more effort to squeeze out, her insides exhausted and gaping and her poor body barely able to push it out. She tried pushing on the bulge on her stomach but it did nothing, meaning her only option was to take it out manually. Vriska, flushed cheek resting on the floor, began to work her magic, pushing at the 8-ball through her sopping nook and trying to grab it with her other hand, which was deep in her ass. The movements elicited another moan from the troll, who was starting to get aroused again by the humiliation of fisting herself ass up, the embarrassment only causing her to get hornier and hornier.

Her insides were hot and wet, both her hands becoming covered in her sticky cum as she tried to tease the magic 8-ball out of her ass. With her effort, she had managed to get the ball to the rim of her asshole, but it continuously slipped from her grasp, the troll feeling the way her fingers squirmed against her walls as she attempted to grab it. Unable to clamp or push the ball out, Vriska shut her eyes and closed her fist around the ball, feeling the rim of her ass twitch around her wrist as she began to _pull_. The feeling was _amazing_. The troll came again as the magic 8-ball was halfway out, Vriska able to feel her ass clamp down on her fingers as she slid it out and her holes were left empty and dripping.

With a satisfied sigh Vriska sat down on the floor, wincing a little as her stretched own insides attempted to restrict and settle.  
She was _definitely_ going to do that again.


End file.
